


Psycho 下

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Psycho 下

05  
　　边伯贤看着眼前这说陌生却也不完全陌生的房间，他已经习惯总是在饭店的房间里醒来了，他坐起身看着男孩的脸，他却楞住了。

　　『怎么？这男孩也让你联想到张艺兴了吗？』

　　BAEKHYUN的声音拉回了边伯贤的思绪，即使边伯贤不会拥有BAEKHYUN的记忆，但是以他隔天看到的那些床伴来说的话，这个男孩根本就不是他喜欢的类型，更何况他从来不找Beta当对象的。

　　他不知道BAEKHYUN看上这男孩的理由是什么，至少就他认为绝对不是因为长相，边伯贤看了一下时间后静静地起身，拿起了那些散落一地的衣服，原本还在睡梦中的男孩翻身发现身旁的热源消失了，而缓缓的睁开眼看着正在背对他穿衣服的人「你…要走啦？」

　　「嗯，待会离开前我会顺便去办退房，在这之前你还能在这睡一会。」边伯贤听到声音后转身看着床上的男孩，男孩对上边伯贤的视线后害羞的点头「知道了…谢谢你…」

　　「不会。」

　　『你知道我昨晚有多希望那个男孩是张艺兴吗？』  
　　「你到底想干嘛？」  
　　『我也就只是想知道如果是张艺兴的话，是不是会比那个男孩还要好看。』  
　　「BAEKHYUN，你别太过份了。」  
　　『我怎么了？再说也总比表面装成正仁君子，脑子里想的却都是一些龌龊思想的你来得好吧，别以为我不知道你在想什么。』

　　BAEKHYUN嘲讽的声音就像一把利刃一样一刀一刀的刺向了边伯贤，是啊，他不会拥有BAEKHYUN的记忆，自然不懂BAEKHYUN这个人格究竟在想什么、在盘算着什么，但是BAEKHYUN却不一样，他能拥有边伯贤的记忆，就连边伯贤脑子里想的任何事情他都知道。

　　如果真要说的话，BAEKHYUN反而更像是主人格，然而……边伯贤才是那个被创造出来的人格。

　　自从BAEKHYUN出现在公司的那一次开始，公司内部的人都认定了设计部的边总监是一个危险的存在，甚至连设计部的同事对于边总监时而温文儒雅时而高冷这件事情见怪不怪的，至少就算当边总监狠狠的驳回所有看似完美的文案时，还有个像天使般的张副总监在一旁给出修改的建议。

　　『你待会看到张艺兴，会不会想到昨晚那男孩啊？』

　　BAEKHYUN在边伯贤踏进公司前刻意开口问，边伯贤选择了无视他的问题，当电梯门阖上的瞬间，BAEKHYUN抢夺了边伯贤的意识，占据了他的身体，伸手扯开了那中规中矩的领带后解开了两颗扣子。

　　『BAEKHYUN！你干嘛？』  
　　「干嘛？觉得只出现在晚上实在是太无趣了。」  
　　『你别胡闹。』  
　　「呵，胡闹？再怎么胡闹也比你总是不争不抢的样子好，拿出作为S级Alpha的样子，不好吗？」  
　　『快把意识还我。』  
　　「休想。」

　　当BAEKHYUN踏出电梯的那一刻起，他闻到了空气中有一股清淡的牛奶味，嘴角勾起一抹好看的弧度朝着办公室走去，伸手打算推开门时却发现上锁了，按下密码后轻轻地推开门，整个办公室内充斥着牛奶味，为了防止信息素弥漫在整个设计部里，他反手就将门关上还顺手锁了。

　　『把抽屉里的抑制剂拿给他！然后离开办公室！』  
　　「我为什么要？」  
　　『BAEKHYUN，就当我求你了，好吗……』  
　　「不好，答应你，对我来说并没有好处。」  
　　『……你不是想取代我吗？我答应你。』  
　　「边伯贤，我真的非常讨厌你这种个性。」

　　BAEKHYUN走向边伯贤的办公桌，将抽屉里的抑制剂放到张艺兴面前后，转身走出了办公室，总监办公室的设计虽然能将信息素隔绝在里面，但是发情期时的信息素却还是随着刚才BAEKHYUN开门的动作窜了一些出来，BAEKHYUN释放了自己少量的信息素盖过了牛奶味。

　　『谢谢。』

　　BAEKHYUN倚靠在门边，他低头轻笑出声，这是边伯贤第一次和他说谢谢，即使BAEKHYUN能拥有边伯贤的记忆，但是有时候他真的不是很了解边伯贤到底是一个什么样的人。

　　和一个自己喜欢的Omega每天独处一室，没有冲动标记这个Omega，还为了他准备了一整个抽屉的抑制剂？甚至还能为了他，而选择让自己创造出来的人格取代他的主人格。

　　「边伯贤。」

　　BAEKHYUN轻唤出边伯贤的名字，但是却没得到回应，他的声音再也没有响起，就像是他刚才答应过的一样，边伯贤你为什么就可以这么无欲无求啊？为什么可以这么傻啊？就真的因为这样而选择永远沉睡吗？

　　BAEKHYUN也不知道他就这样站在门外站了多久，直到总监办公室的门被张艺兴打开后看着站在门边的人轻唤「……伯贤，你可以进来了。」

　　「你没事了？」BAEKHYUN回过神望着张艺兴反问，脸上还泛着红的他缓缓地点头「嗯……没事了。」

　　BAEKHYUN走进办公室后，他看着张艺兴正在整理桌面的身影，正想开口说什么时，张艺兴却先开口说「谢谢你，每次都这样麻烦你。」

　　「不会…只是你每次都这样使用抑制剂，久了真的没问题吗？」BAEKHYUN看着他问，张艺兴轻笑「谁知道呢……」

　　「如果累了，去休息室里睡一下吧？」BAEKHYUN指了指一旁附设的休息室说着，张艺兴摇了摇头「我没事的。」

　　BAEKHYUN坐在自己的办公桌前，低头处理着手边的文件却不禁勾起了一抹笑，边伯贤，我一直以来都小看你了，原来你喜欢的人是S级的Omega啊，那也难怪能够和你共处在同一个空间里，还不会受到信息素的影响而提前发情。

　　不过，估计你自己也没发现张艺兴是S级的吧？就像他没有发现你是S级Alpha一样。

06  
　　张艺兴觉得最近上班的乐趣，大概就是观察边伯贤吧，距离自己上次发情期后已经过了将近两个礼拜的时间，他觉得眼前这个人并不是他认识的那个边伯贤。

　　眼前的这个边伯贤，即使他做的事情和原本并没有太大的不一样，却有种说不上的不自然，仿佛就像是刻意在做一些他不习惯的事情，而且……他的身上总是会带着不属于他的信息素，各式各样的。

　　「伯贤，你今天身上的信息素怎么又不一样了啊……」张艺兴闻着空气里弥漫着一股桂花的信息素好奇的问，BAEKHYUN轻笑「刚才在电梯里沾上的吧，怎么了？」

　　「没什么，就好奇问一下。」张艺兴微笑地摇了摇头，他低头在纸上写出了边伯贤的名字却又拿笔将它划掉，眼前这个人果然不是边伯贤吧？

　　他大概知道为什么张艺兴会这么问，大概已经察觉自己其实不是边伯贤了吧？只是因为还不敢肯定，所以才会这样的试探性的提问。

　　BAEKHYUN习惯性的咬着手指思考着，却不知道自己的这个小动作被张艺兴看见了。

　　然而边伯贤，也足足有将近快两个礼拜的时间没有一点声音了，边伯贤，你真的打算就这样永远沉睡吗。

　　「我跟朋友还有约，我先走了！明天见。」张艺兴看了时间后说，BAEKHYUN点头「明天见。」

　　处理完了手边的文件，BAEKHYUN看了一下桌面上的桌历，他的嘴角露出了一抹笑的拉开了放满抑制剂的抽屉，将那一罐又一罐的抑制剂全倒进了洗手台后才离开了公司。

　　BAEKHYUN踏进夜店后就只是做在吧台边要了一杯酒，没有像平常一样从舞池中央寻觅着今晚的床伴。

　　「边伯贤，你要是再不出声，我今晚就随便标记一个Omega。」

　　BAEKHYUN语调平静的就像是……反正我已经决定了，现在说给你听也就只是告知你一下而已。

　　『我说过了，你玩归玩，可别给我胡乱标记莫名奇妙的Omega！』  
　　「呵，怎么？真的怕我随便标记Omega啊？」  
　　『我管不了你。』  
　　「行啊，我今天能不标记陌生的Omega，但是──」  
　　『但是什么？！』  
　　「我记得张艺兴的发情期好像是明天还是后天吧，不如我直接标记他好了。」  
　　『不准，更何况办公室里有抑制剂。』  
　　「喔，我忘了告诉你，那些抑制剂我全倒了。」  
　　『BAEKHYUN你说什么？』  
　　「我说我全倒了，所以只能标记他了。」  
　　『我不准你标记他！』  
　　「我考虑看看。」  
　　『BAEKHYUN！！！！！』

　　边伯贤难得的被激怒了，BAEKHYUN将手中的那杯酒一饮而尽后，起身准备离开夜店，酒保看着他的背影喊「今天这么快就回去啦？」

07  
　　BAEKHYUN知道张艺兴总是习惯提早到公司，所以当BAEKHYUN还空无一人的公司大厅时，他刻意的释放了自己的信息素，过没多久空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的牛奶味，随着电梯越来越靠近设计部的楼层，原本清淡的牛奶味越来越浓郁，他知道张艺兴已经进入发情期了。

　　「看来，张艺兴提前发情了。」  
　　『BAEKHYUN，别再释放信息素了。』

　　他没有理会边伯贤说的，当电梯门打开的同时，BAEKHYUN看见了全身无力躺在地毯上的张艺兴，他将口袋里的便条纸贴在墙上后，跑上前将人抱进怀里「艺兴，你还好吗？抑制剂呢？」

　　「在办公室……嗯…」张艺兴搂着他的肩，本能的往BAEKHYUN的怀里蹭，他将人拦腰抱起走进办公室后将门反锁，BAEKHYUN将张艺兴抱进休息室后弯唇看着他说「办公室里没有抑制剂了，艺兴，让我帮你做暂时标记吧？」

　　「我宁可难受死了，也不需要你。」张艺兴勉强的推开了BAEKHYUN，看着眼前的人他轻笑「应该说…如果是你…想都别想…呜－」

　　「为什么不让我帮你？我是伯贤啊。」BAEKHYUN刻意装出了边伯贤的样子反问，张艺兴摇了摇头「别装了吧…嗯…我早就知道你不是伯贤了……」

　　「既然你都知道了，那我也不必装了，我确实不是边伯贤。」BAEKHYUN坐在床沿边看着张艺兴，他喘息着说「你是谁？」

　　「BAEKHYUN，边伯贤创造出来的另一个人格。」BAEKHYUN语毕后，伸手抚上张艺兴的脸颊，Omega的本能使张艺兴蹭了蹭他的掌心，BAEKHYUN俯下身道「很难受吧，不如让我帮帮你吧？」

　　「我不需要你。」张艺兴侧过头躲开了BAEKHYUN的唇，BAEKHYUN嘴角勾起了一抹笑「那如果是边伯贤呢。」

　　听到边伯贤的名字，张艺兴的身体明显的颤抖了一下，BAEKHYUN拉开了和张艺兴之间的距离，轻声地说了句「边伯贤，人家需要你。」

　　「……艺兴。」

　　张艺兴回过头对上了边伯贤的视线，主动的朝着他伸出了双手，露出了一个微笑地说「伯贤，抱我。」

　　『交给你啦，边伯贤。』

　　边伯贤将张艺兴拉进怀里，俯下身吻上了他的唇，张艺兴主动的勾住他的舌尖交缠吸吮，伸手脱去张艺兴的裤子，抚上那早已湿润的后穴，穴口一开一合的吸咬着边伯贤的修长的手指，张艺兴伸舌舔舐边伯贤的下唇道「直接进来吧。」

　　他让张艺兴平躺在床上，握住柱身后直接将自己的性器全数插入张艺兴的后穴，内壁的嫩肉紧紧的吸咬包覆着边伯贤硕大的性器，随着边伯贤的抽插，后穴分泌的肠液一股一股的从交合处流出「伯贤、嗯…啊哈…」

　　边伯贤将张艺兴拦腰抱起，让他搂着自己的肩，前端昂首的性器随着边伯贤挺腰抽插的动作，一下又一下的蹭着边伯贤的小腹，前端也慢慢的分泌出腺液，当边伯贤挺腰顶到某处时，张艺兴突然搂紧了边伯贤的肩，全身微微颤抖的高潮了一次。

　　「啊哈──嗯──」张艺兴靠在边伯贤身上喘息，还在体内的性器似乎没有消火的样子，反而是又肿大了一圈，他每一次的抽插都刻意的冲撞张艺兴的敏感点，张艺兴溢出口的呻吟声也变得诱人，边伯贤伸舌舔舐张艺兴的锁骨后在他白晰的肌肤上留下了一个又一个鲜明的吻痕。

　　张艺兴忘情地扭腰配合着边伯贤的抽插，边伯贤让张艺兴背对着自己跪趴在床上，性器在体内辗压了一圈的触感让张艺兴发出了一声颤抖短促的喘息，他扣住张艺兴纤细的腰，一下又一下的用力抽插着，好像恨不得将囊袋也撞进体内，交合处也随着抽插的动作而发出了淫乱的水泽声。

　　「伯贤──呜嗯──啊哈……」张艺兴侧过头和边伯贤索吻，他俯下身亲吻了他的唇后，温柔的啄吻张艺兴迷人的后颈，伸出舌头舔拭他那散发出甜腻牛奶味的腺体。

　　「标记我吧…啊哈…伯贤…」

　　边伯贤感受到自己的性器再一次肿大，数次的抽插在射出精液的同时，他咬破了张艺兴的腺体对他进行了永久标记，甜腻的牛奶味带着强烈的伏特加。

　　他抱起全身发软的张艺兴走进休息室内附属的浴室后，帮他做了简单的清洗后，将人抱回床上，张艺兴将头枕在他的肩上闻着他身上那属于自己的信息素露出了微笑。

　　『边伯贤，我们就此说再见吧。』

08  
　　边伯贤睁开眼后，脸上挂着一个温柔的笑容看着趴在自己身上熟睡的张艺兴，仿佛一切就只是他的梦境一样。

　　『边伯贤，我们就此说再见吧。』

　　他突然想起了BAEKHYUN好像和他说了这么一句话，他开口轻唤BAEKHYUN几次，却没有得到任何的回应，他知道BAEKHYUN离开了。

　　「伯贤？」张艺兴缓缓的睁开眼看着眼前的人，边伯贤将他搂进怀里温柔的说「是我。」

　　「我知道是你。」张艺兴轻靠在他怀里，伏特加的味道包围着他，边伯贤低头望着怀里的人好奇的问「艺兴，你从什么时候知道……嗯──前阵子的那个人不是我？」

　　「上次发情期的时候，虽然他做了和你一样的举动，但是在那之后，BAEKHYUN？他在思考事情时总是会习惯的咬手指，这是你不会做的，最重要的是…」张艺兴说出了他的想法后，抬头对上了边伯贤的视线「就算他和你顶着同一张脸孔、做出和你一样的事情，但是你就是你，那是无法取代的。」

　　「那你为什么不让他标记你？」边伯贤不知道自己为什么会问这样的问题，也许是想要得到一个他想要的答案，张艺兴搂紧他的腰「因为我喜欢你啊。」

　　「我也喜欢你…喔、不对…」边伯贤嘴角勾起了一抹好看的弧度，张艺兴听见他说出不对后抬头看着他，边伯贤低下头温柔地亲吻了他的唇后说「是我爱你。」

　　张艺兴露出酒窝甜甜的笑着搂住了边伯贤的脖子，凑上前主动的吻住了他的唇，舌尖轻轻地描绘着他的下唇道「老公，我们……」

　　边伯贤知道张艺兴这几个字的意思代表什么，他翻身将人压在身下，俯下身吻上了他的唇后，又开始了一次又一次的性爱，两人的信息素充斥着整个休息室成了最佳的催情剂。

09  
　　【设计部今天放假，不扣你们奖金，所以回去吧。　- 边伯贤 - 】

　　第一个来上班的人，踏出电梯就看见了这么一张纸条贴在了打卡钟的上面，总监办公室挡也挡不住边伯贤那充满攻击性的信息素，识趣的转身踏进电梯，拿出手机打开了设计部的群聊视窗写道：边总监说今天放假，别到公司去了。

　　这是BAEKHYUN替边伯贤做的最后一件事，那次之后BAEKHYUN彻底地离开了。


End file.
